<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blurry Mansion by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385517">Blurry Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Car rides, Carsick, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Driving, Flirting, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nervousness, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, almost, hinata doesn't even touch his thigh and he IMPLODES, his dad is RICH, i need more whump first, i tHoUgHt wE wErE gOiNg tO tHe eYe dOcToR, mansion, oh my sweet child, oh wow we're gonna meet Kageyama's dad, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I bite at the skin on my lip, and look at the building we're in front of.</p><p>A mansion.</p><p>"Tobio..." She pauses. "This is our father's home."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blurry Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this one's shorter than the others!! I just thought it was a really good cliffhanger-<br/>Anyways, enjoy!!^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's your eyesight, Tobio? Any worse? Better?" Miwa asks after stepping back.</p><p>"The same," I say, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Her mouth twists, and she turns to the Hinatas. "Thank you, Mrs. Hinata, for taking care of my brother! And you too," she adds, looking at Shouyou.</p><p>"Anytime, Ms. Kageyama!" Mrs. Hinata says, equally anxious. Shouyou nods frantically.</p><p>"Call me Miwa. We should probably be going, now. Do you have your stuff?" she asks, turning back to me.</p><p>Just as I realize that I'd forgotten to grab it, Shouyou hands it to me. I hadn't noticed him holding it earlier. I don't try to thank him this time, just nod.</p><p>"Alright, we'll be off, then."</p><p>I rise, shakily, and sling my bag over my shoulder. I look at Shouyou.</p><p><em>Are you going to ask?</em> I mouth, silently.</p><p>"Oh!" He exclaims, turning to my mom. "Ms... Miwa, I was wondering... Could I come with to take him to the eye doctor? If it isn't any trouble!" He bows deeply to her.</p><p>She pauses, thinking. "Well... sure. If it's fine with your mother." I didn't realize she'd be so kind to Shouyou.</p><p>I swallow, thickly.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><p>The scenery outside the car window is just a mess of colorful blurs. It makes my stomach turn, so I look down at my shoes, instead. Shouyou's asleep beside me, his head on my left shoulder, like it sometimes is on the bus.</p><p>Miwa taps a rhythm on the steering wheel. I can at least see that much. I don't notice her anxious glancing in the rearview mirror, though.</p><p>"Are we almost there?" I ask Miwa quietly, trying not to wake Shouyou.</p><p>She pauses her gum chewing. "'Bout halfway."</p><p>I hum. Shouyou begins to drool on my shirt.</p><p>"Sho- Hinata! Dumbass!" I push his orange head away.</p><p>He yelps, shoving at the hand that's gripping his hair. <em>Soft...</em> My grip relaxes, and my fingers trail through his hair slowly, almost on their own.</p><p>"Be quiet back there!"</p><p>I jerk my hand away, red, and look back at my shoes. I shove my hands in my lap to keep them from doing anything stupid again. Shouyou is silent, but scoots back next to me. <em>Closer</em><em> than earlier.</em></p><p>He pulls out his phone and plays some volleyball video, probably some old match of one of our opponents. His right hand, however, is on the seat between us. His fingertips brush the jeans I'd changed into before we left, but just barely.</p><p>Shouyou doesn't even touch me, but electricity shoots up my spine. My stomach feels molten and fluttery again. My mind goes fuzzy, just like my vision, but in... a good way.</p><p>
  <em>Why? This keeps happening. Why, why, why?</em>
</p><p>Of course, the car jumps, and Shouyou's whole body gets jolted just a little towards me. I, on the other hand, get shoved into the door, rather painfully. More importantly, Shouyou's hand is now pressed into my outer thigh.</p><p>If the barest hint of a touch sent me careening a minute ago, this shot me directly to heaven.</p><p>All my nerves are crackling and sparking. My mind seems to bounce around in my head like a screensaver. My ears feel like they're about to fall off from how hot they feel. My breathing feels light.</p><p>
  <em>Why?! Nothing's ever made me feel this way. This... combination of embarrassment and terror and excitement and happiness.</em>
</p><p>All I know is Shouyou is causing it, and I don't dislike it. I see his head look up a bit. Looking at Miwa, I assume. He watches for a moment, then, seemingly satisfied, looks at me.</p><p>I look back at him, chewing on my lip. I can see his eyes almost perfectly clearly with how close he is. <em>How close</em> were we<em> at his house, earlier, for his eyes to be perfectly clear?</em> They peer into mine, searching. My ears tingle and burn, but I don't look away.</p><p>Shouyou lifts his hand slowly from my bedside my thigh and tugs at my sleeve, gently, never breaking eye contact. The warmth of his hand radiates through the fabric, sending a shiver through me. I blink, and slowly start to pull my hand out of my lap.</p><p>"Alright, boys, we're here earlier than I guessed," Miwa says, spinning the steering wheel and turning into a parking lot.</p><p><em>How many times?</em> Shouyou quickly pulls his hand away and slides just an inch away from me. I bite my lip, feeling lost, like something was ripped from my heart. Distracted, I look out the window at the building we're pulling in front of.</p><p>A mansion.</p><p>I blink, thinking I'm surely seeing things with these garbage eyes.</p><p>It's still there.</p><p>A real, genuine mansion. Giant green trees surround us. We're at the end of a long, white, concrete road that leads from the road to the white building itself. I squint, and manage to make out dark, metal fences surrounding everything, including what looks like a marble fountain.</p><p>The mansion appears to be several connected sections, the biggest of which is in the middle - the most prominent and open. Japanese flags wave from multiple poles. Red tapestry dangles from the windows.</p><p>It seems straight out of a fantasy.</p><p>"What... is that?" I ask. "I thought we were going to the eye doctor."</p><p>I turn. Shouyou's chin is practically dragging on the floor as he takes photos on his phone. I can't tell what Miwa's expression is very well, but she's silent as she parks. She sits there for a moment, hand on the buckle. Then she presses it and turns around to us.</p><p>"This isn't the doctor--" she begins.</p><p>"Obviously," I snort, still bewildered.</p><p>She just looks at me, eyebrows scrunched. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. Shouyou, beside me, goes uncharacteristically still. Either because he doesn't want to interrupt, or because of something else, I can't tell. My hands fidget in my lap.</p><p>"Tobio..." Miwa starts again. She pauses, looking down before back up at me, tense. "This is our father's home."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>